


Something to Share

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [27]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Family, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 115 - Parents</p><p>---</p><p>Stephen wants Nick to take the next step forward with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Share

Stephen goes out every Friday afternoon at 3:30 on the dot. Every week since their return from the Silurian; Nick wonders if maybe he's finally seeing a counselor.

Until one day, when Nick happens to drive by a small ice-cream shop, and sees Stephen sitting and sharing a sundae with a familiar young face.

That Tuesday evening, Stephen comes home from some day-long errand, carrying a sheaf of papers. He sits Nick down, hands him the cover page. Nick scans it, looks up in excited disbelief.

"I think it's time we became parents, Nick," Stephen says quietly, and reaches for his partner's hand.


End file.
